Void-Angel Santanael
The story of the Void-Angel is a sad one. Seeker Pyxis Santa Naela III was the youngest of five children and only fourteen years old when the transport she was on vanished in metadimensional space, between the Aliya-System and the Perithr-System on her way to Pharos, to visit there the College of Navigation, in August 23rd 3133. Once her mother Ranger Pyxis Santa Naela II learned of this incident, she started immediately with her ship, the ‘HPS-1494 Valiant Silver Wings won't break in the Mighty Storms of the Void’, the mightiest asset the Ranger Coalition ever had. A true Battleship, brought from Vela to Pyxis at the split, old as the scream itself, repaired and retrofitted for generations. The ‘Valiant Silver Wings’ always did a great service for both houses, Vela and Pyxis and the family Santa. For many weeks Pyxis Santa Naela the II searched the metadimensional space where her youngest daughter was lost, without success. The search had to be cancelled, the ‘HPS Valiant Silver Wings’ was already long past her maintenance and needed immediate repairs. The mourning mother had to accept that she lost her youngest child to the Void, but she was not. She swore herself to find her dear little daughter and bring her home someday. During the overdue maintenance, Naela II decided to change the old figurehead of her Battleship into a giant statue of herself. Holding a torch aloft in her left hand and in her right hand a gyroscopic compass. To shine her daughter a light, guide her the way and bring her back to where she belongs. Many times more the ‘Valiant Silver Wings’ traveled between the systems in the coming weeks and months, until a full year had passed, with still no sign of her flesh and blood. However, Naela II found other missing ships lost in the metadimensional space and recovered them and their crews, most of the time alive. On August 23rd 3134 the ‘HPS-1494 Valiant Silver Wings won't break in the Mighty Storms of the Void’ vanished and never left the Void in between the stars again. Ranger Captain Pyxis Santa Naela II and her daughter Naela III were never seen again and the ‘HPS Valiant Silver Wings’ is officially the last ship that got lost in metadimensional space between the systems Aliya and Perithr since 3134, which makes this the safest course that someone could take in whole Acheron Roh. But the stories and rumors about the mighty Pyxis Battleship never ended. Sometimes it happens that ships still lose their way in the Void on the safest route, and will be missed for weeks and months. However, when the situation is the most dire for the lost crews, something weird happens, people get goosebumps out of nowhere, their eyes tear up as they are passed by a mighty battleship, with a giant figurehead of a woman, holding a torch aloft, with silver wings as big as the ship itself, holding a little girl by the hand, herself holding a gyroscopic compass. The whole encounter seems for most witnesses so surreal that they don’t believe it is happening and as soon as they reenter realspace the battleship is gone. The stories carry on between different factions, most who actually believe this story believe it only can be the ‘HPS-1494 Valiant Silver Wings won't break in the Mighty Storms of the Void’ with the Pyxis captain and her daughter as figurehead. Since the years passed on and the Ranger captain’s name have been mostly forgotten or misspelled, the phenomenon is known as Void-Angel Santanael and due to the increasing safety of travel routes the Void-Angel becomes less and less seen and is still an unproven myth of the Void to the present day. Category:House Pyxis